Welcome to Hogwarts
by Leilas
Summary: What if Yoh has a sister name Reiya and Dumbledore is his grandpa? Reiya is taking the Sk co. to Hogwarts where magic lies... Hao's going to... Reiya's teacher DADA... there is fun all the time!
1. Reiya

Welcome to Hogwarts Ch.1 

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King but I do own Reiya.

Name: Reiya Asakurad

Birthday:11 mounth and halfafter Yoh and Hao's

Image: Brown long hair that reaches her waist, blackish brown eyes, wears a black shirt that says "DEATH… Kill" in bloody red, dark blue jean, wears a choker that has a cross on it

Likes: Darkness, black, hogwarts, magic, demons, dragons, fighting

Hates: lovey dovey stuffs

Spirit: Ranaki (a blackish demon), and spirit of dark

Description: Reiya is Hao and Yoh's sister, born 2 days after them, a tomboy, goes to hogwarts, her grandpa is Dumbledore, likes demons and dragons, darkness, has the spirit of dark and Ranaki, most of the time she uses Ranaki but some time she uses spirit of dark, also likes to kill, friends with Harry, Hermione, and the weasleys… She **_WAS_** a student at Hogwarts, in Griffindor but now she's going there to teach DADA!

It was a year after the Shaman fight, Yoh and the others were living peacefully until a living Hao came back to them… shocking almost every one except Anna and Yoh, Hao said that he came in peace and blah blah blah things like that… so they decided to let him stay, tonight was the Asakura twins' birthday… and they are having a good time… that is… until some one appeared…

'Knock knock' some one knocked on the door…

"I'll go get it!" Tamao said trying to get away with the drunken Bokuto no Ryu and Chocolove… "Hello, I'm sorry but there's a party today so please come tomor-ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Tamao screamed…

"What happened?" Yoh ran up to her… until he saw the person at the door… Reiya…

"R-Reiya… what are you doing here?" Yoh asked… while others except Anna, Hao, and Tamao looked at Reiya and then at Yoh and back to Reiya wondering how does Yoh know her…

"Happy Birthday, Hao-nii… Yoh-nii…" Reiya said with a smile shocking every one that didn't know who Reiya is…

"Who are you?" Horo Horo asked dumbly and Pirika whack him on his head saying that Reiya's Hao and Yoh's sister… "How do you know that this Reiya girl's their sister?" Horo Horo asked dumbly again… making others either sweat drops, anime fall, slap him or whack him on the head…

"OH! REI-CHAN!" Hao greeted her with a really really tight hug that could suffocate anyone in 1 seconds, which is pretty scary… "Hello **Gasp** Hao-nii please **Gasp** let me **Gasp** down be- **Gasp** fore I suffocates…" Rei (Her nick name) gasped… turning blue…

"Oh… sorry sorry…" Hao apologized… "What are you doing here?" he asked…

"What? I'm hurt… I'm not even allowed to visit my own brothers?" Rei mocked sadly… "Specially on their birthday?"

"No… I didn't meant that… it's just aren't you suppose to be at London?" Hao asked…

"Yeah but I came back 'cuz the Shaman fight has ended and I'm bored…" she answered…

"YOU WERE AT THE SHAMAN FIGHT?" the others yelled… surprisingly to the people who knew her well that she didn't get angry… Reiya gets angry really easy… and when she's pissed… she could be scarier than Anna… (A/N: She's not like Yoh or Hao… that's scary)

"Yeah… I was watching… but I can't fight… I don't want to…" she said… "And anyways… here something you should see…" she handed them a letter… the letter saids:

_Dear Yoh or Hao,_

_Greetings, it's been a long time since the last time you visit the wizard world right? Well lately the wizard world have been under attack by Voldemort who's also known as you know who. I would also like you to visit me, your grandpa again! So you are accepted into Hogwarts, you will be in the 6th year, but you have a duty there too, protect Harry potter in secret ok? You could bring friends along, please contact me ASAP and HAPPY BIRTHDAY!_

_Your Grandpa,_

_Dumbledore_

_P.s. the things you need are on the next page, the direction of the school is also there and the school starts in Sep. 1 see you soon! Oh and Reiya's the new DADA teacher!_

"So Grandpa wants us to go right?" Hao asked

"Yeah… are you really that stupid? Anyways… it's better not tell Yohmei, Kino, Keiko and Mikihisa 'cuz they don't know you are back… and I'll write Grandpa a letter right now…" Rei said and she started writing a letter to Dumbledore…

"Hey… who's going?" She asked… "Lyserg's already in Hogwarts…"

"I am!" Yoh said happily

"Me too!" Hao said

"If Yoh's going then I am too…" Anna said motionless… "I need to plan his training…" Yoh sigh… were ever he goes… he have to train…

"I am so I could get away from needle head" Horo horo said while pointing at Ren

"I AM NOT A NEEDLE HEAD!" Ren exploded… "And beside… I'm going so Father won't bother me"

"If Onii-chan's going then I am too…" Pirika said while Horo horo groaned

"If Master Yoh's going then I am too!" Ryu said

"I'm going to watch my baby brother…" Jun said happily while in the background Ren was groaned… too…

"I'll go… your grandpa send a letter to me, he want me to help with the hospital wing (right?)" Faust said…

"I'm going!" Chocolove said "I mean-" Before he could start his joke Ren knock him unconscious…

So then every one's going meaning Hao, Yoh, Anna, Manta, Horo2, Ren, Pirika, Jun, Ryuu, Faust, Chocolove, Rei, Tamao, Lyserg, Jeanne, Marco, Marcci, Mari, Kanna and some others… if any…

"Sep, 1 is still a month away so I'll be going to your school…" Rei said happily

"Great!" Yoh said while eating a piece of cake "but right now… let's party!"

So the party ended with Horo2 and Ren fighting again with Rei getting pissed off and showed the others that she's scarier than Anna…

The next day

"YOH! ANNA! HAO! BREAKFAST!" Rei yelled putting the pancakes in the dishes and pour milk in each glass… a few seconds later Hao and Yoh dashed down stairs and start eating their breakfast leaving poor Anna half awake (Strange) almost bumped into the door (Toooooooooo strange and weird)

"This is delicious!" Yoh said cheerfully eating his breakfast really fast that he almost chocked…

"How did you learn how to make this?" Hao asked while helping Yoh

"My friend in Hogwarts Ron Weasley's mother Molly taught me! She's a great cook!" She answered… just then the phone rang…

"I'll get it!" she said and answered it…

"Hello?"

"Hello, is this Reiya Asakura?" the person on the other line asked…

"Yeah… HARRY!" she exclaimed shocking Yoh and Hao while Anna's still half awake eating her breakfast…

"Help me! I can't stand the Dursleys anymore!" Harry yelled on the other line

"I'll pick you up right now and you could stay at the Asakuras!" Rei said and without thinking she teleported to the Dursleys shocking the Dursleys and Dudley almost wet his pants and then Harry got every thing packed and then teleported back to the Asaukras…

"Hey sis… who's him?" Yoh asked dumbly…

"Idiot, he's Harry Potter (Harry's expecting them not to know him and he's wrong about that well except Anna and Manta who just came in)-"

"Harry Potter the boy who lived? Grandpa told me once about him" Yoh said…

"Grandpa?" Harry asked…

"Professor Dumbledore" Rei explained… "Hello Manta!"

"Professor Dumbledore's your grandpa? You never told me!" Harry exclaimed…

"I didn't?" Rei asked… "Well now you know… anyways… this is Anna, Yoh's fiancée, Manta, Yoh's best friend, Yoh my brother and Hao his twin brother." She said as she pointed them to Harry and the others said hello…

"Rei-chan… um… we are going to be late…" Hao said looking at the clock on the counter…

"Question… what will Harry do?" Rei asked them…

"He could come to school with us… and stay outside…" Manta thought "Or we could get him into the class and hide some where…"

"Good idea! Let's go!" Rei said grabbing Harry's hand and run to the school…

School

"Today we have a transfer student… please welcome Reiya Asakura…" The teacher said…

Rei came in looking kind of gothic yet cool

"Hello, I'm Reiya Asakura but you may call me Rei, I'm Hao (Yes, Hao goes to school) and Yoh's sister" She immediately introduced her self "I just transferred from London for a month and then I'll have to go back"

Some students whispered about Rei came from London

"Reiya, please take the seat behind Ren" the teacher said and so Rei took the seat and the teacher started the class… it has gotten boring until lunch…

Lunch

Horo2 was starving to death, or that's what he says…

"Finally lunch!" Horo2 exclaimed, "Boy I'm hungry!"

"You are always hungry, porcupine…" Ren said looking bored… and Horo2 got really angry and they started a fight like usual… and like usual, the others ignore it… so every day ended like that until august, 30…

"Tomorrow, me, Horo2, Ren, Pirika, Yoh, Hao, Manta, Anna, Tamao, and Lyserg are going to transfer to London… so we won't be seeing you guys anymore till maybe next year… so good bye!" Rei said as she waved furiously to the students and head home then the gang teleported to Diagon Alley…

TBC…

A/N: So what do you think? Please send me ideas for the story! I beg you! Please review too! Where do you think I should put them in?

Yoh: Gri/Sly/Huf/Rav (I think that Yoh and Hao are most likely to be in Griffindor… yep they are going to be in Griffindor… no choose for them)

Hao: Gri/Sly/Huf/Rav

Manta: Gri/Sly/Huf/Rav

Ryu: Gri/Sly/Huf/Rav

Horo horo: Gri/Sly/Huf/Rav

Ren: Gri/Sly/Huf/Rav

Jun: same as her brother or Gri/Sly/Huf/Rav

Pirika: same as her brother or Gri/Sly/Huf/Rav

Tamao: Gri/Sly/Huf/Rav

Anna: Gri/Sly/Huf/Rav

Marco: Gri/Sly/Huf/Rav

Chocolove: Gri/Sly/Huf/Rav

Marcci: Gri/Sly/Huf/Rav

Mari: Gri/Sly/Huf/Rav

Kanna: Gri/Sly/Huf/Rav

Lyserg are in Griffindor… Faust's helping with the hospital wing… Rei's the new DADA teacher due to that her magic's so advance that she's more powerful than Dumbledore… if you read CCS hogwarts fics than you know what I mean… 'cuz Rei's the guardian of dark but she's also a sorceress… I'll explain more about the guardian of dark next time… this is not a CCS Hp Sk cross over it's just Hp and Sk… Please Review! Thanks!


	2. Diagon Alley

Welcome to Hogwarts Ch. 2 

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman king but I do own Reiya!

The gang teleported straight to Diagon Alley… all the wizards and witches there look at them wide eyes, some where whispering that they are too young to apparate… suddenly a bushy hair girl attacked Harry, almost suffocated him…

"HARRY!" Hermione, Harry's friend hugged him… while Ron waved at him…

"Hi Ron!" Rei exclaimed…

"Hermione… you are suffocating Harry…" Lyserg sweat dropped…

"OH sorry!" Hermione said getting off of Harry letting him breath "Who are they?"

"This is my brother Yoh Asakura and his twin brother Hao, Yoh's fiancée

Anna, our friends Horo Horo, Pirika, Horo2's sister, Ren Tao, Ren's sister Jun Tao, Tamao, Manta, Marco, Jeanne, Chocolove, Marcci, Mari, Kanna, Ryu, the onew helping with the hospital wing Faust VIII… and you know Lyserg" Rei introduced them one by one…

Ron pointed at Faust and said looking at Rei as thought she's a monster "He's helping with the hospital wing? Are you serious?"

"Yes… it's not my decision…anyways… let's go to Gringotts!" Rei exclaimed heading for Gringotts while the others just followed…

So when they got to the counter… the goblin asked them for their key… Rei, Hermione, Ron, Harry, Lyserg, Yoh and Hao (Yes… being the grandson of Dumbledore of course they have a key… they knows a lot of stuff in Hogwarts and the Magic world…) the others looked like dummies… well except Marco, Jeanne, Jun, Ren, and Anna

"We have lots' of money so don't worry!" Rei said and so they sat mini train and they got their money, Hao explained the moneys thingy… (A/N: I don't know what equals what… sorry)

10 min later

"You guys got all the things you need except a wand… and a pet so let's go!" Rei said happily leading them to Oliivanders… when they came in, Mr. Oliivander came out and spooked Horo2, Ren made fun of him and they started a fight until Rei couldn't stand it anymore so she break the fight by sending both of them into the sky and then let them land of rocky road… but that didn't happen 'cuz Yoh stopped her and stopped the fight…

"Ahem… anyways… who's looking for a wand?" Mr. Oliivander said… and the SK gang except Rei and Lyserg raised their hand…

"Ok then… let's start with Mr. Tao…" Mr. Oliivander said… every thing went smoothly until getting a wand for Hao and Yoh…

"Let's see… Mr. Asakura…" he said… both Yoh and Hao stepped up… "I mean Hao Asakura…"

So Hao stepped up to him and Oliivander asked, "Which one's your wand hand?"

"Right…" Hao answered… so he tried a lot of wand and each didn't work until the 65th time… Mr. Oliivander pulled out a black box with kanji on it saying "Great One" on it… "I wondered…" Mr. Oliivander said in a quiet tone only Hao, Rei, Yoh and Harry could here (A/N: they are the ones that's close to him)…

"This one is 10 1/2 inches… made of 1 Phoenix feather… I think it came from Dumbledore's pet… the wood came from a tree from the most dangerous place ever the Dobby village… (The shamans except Rei, Yoh, Hao, Faust and Anna gasped) made personally by Professor Dumbledore… he said it's for a shaman, the reincarnation of 'The Great One'… if you are the great one then this should be your wand… try it…" Mr. Oliivander said… So Hao gave it a wave and a dragon came our and circle the wand… "Yes… that's your wand… Great One Hao…" Mr. Oliivander said… "It will be 4 gallons..." and so Yoh had the same trouble as Hao except that it's his 100th time and he haven't gotten one yet…

"Mr. Oliivander… didn't Grandpa Dumbledore (The HP gang except Harry was shocked) personally made three wand… one's for the Great one and Hao bought it… one's for guardian of dark and I bought it… and the last one's for the Shaman king… right…?" Rei asked…

"You are right…" Mr. Oliivander said, "But the Shaman king's dead 500 years ago!"

"Ano… I'm the Shaman King… the new one…" Yoh said raising his hand…

"Ok… then let's try it…" so he tried the wand and of course it work… a light dragon circled it when waved… the others except Rei, Anna, Hao, Ren, Jun and Faust was shocked… so they bought their wand and headed towards Leaky Cauldron…

"Hey… I just thought of this… we never seen your spirit…" Manta said to Rei…

"You want to see them?" Rei asked with an evil smirk… the others except the people that don't know her well thought ah-oh… trouble… "Yes" the others said except Yoh, Anna, Tamao, and Hao… and Hp gang know that they are shamans, they know what a shaman is but they never seen spirits… "RANAKI!" Rei yelled as every one in the leakey cauldron stared at her… the other weasley came right at that moment and saw every thing… "This demon here's my spirit Ranaki!" Rei said as she looked at Ranaki with an evil grin… and Yoh, Anna, Tamao and Hao knew what she's doing next… Hao grin evilly and the others (NO ANNA, YOH, REI AND TAMAO) looked at him confused… just then Rei yelled, "Meet my other spirit (the Sk except Anna, Yoh, Tamao and Hao looked at Rei like crazy that she had another spirit, the others witches and wizard looked at them…) SPIRIT OF DARK!" and then spirit of dark appeared… shocking every one except Yoh, Anna, Tamao and Hao… "These are my spirits" Rei said happily…

"How did you get two spirits?" Horo horo asked…

"I was born with Spirit of Dark… and Ranaki's the spirit I choose… I'm the guardian of dark…" she answered… then with a snap of finger… both spirit of dark and Ranaki disappeared…

"HOW DID YOU DO THAT?" lots of people shoot question at her… the only thing she said was that she's a shaman and she went to greet the others Weasleys…

"Every one… this is the Weasley family… Molly their mother, Arthur their father, Charlie (right?) the biggest son, Bill the second biggest, Percy the third (right?), Fred and George twins, then you know Ron and then Ginny their sister…" Rei introduced them… the Sk said hi to them… "This here is Yoh Asakura my brother, his twin brother Hao Asakura, Anna Yoh's fiancée ("You have a fiancée!" Fred exclaimed making Yoh and Anna blushed… Rei took a picture of that and said, "It's not every day that you could see Anna blush!") Anyways… our friends Tamao, Manta, Chocolove, Ryu, Marco, Kanna, Marcci, Mari, Jeanne, Ren, his sister Jun, Horo horo, and his sister Pirika, you guys know Lyserg" Rei introduced them…

"Hey… you guys are shamans right (they nodded) then can we see your spirits?" Ron asked…

"At hogwarts yes, here no…" Anna said strictly and Ron backs away…

"We better get some sleep… tomorrow's the day…" Lyserg yawned…

"I agree with our green hair friend" Ryu yawned too…

"Let's get some rest!" Yoh said and start heading but Anna stopped him…

"AFTER doing 1000 push ups…" Anna said coldly while the other sweat dropped…

So every one went to sleep….

Next morning

Every one ate their breakfast, and went to the hogwarts express…

"Here we are… now just run through the wall between platform 9 and 10… and beware… do not let anyone seen you at all! Now come on!" Hermione explained… and so the Sk co. and Hp co. both walk through and boarded the Hogwarts Express…

The Hp and Sk co. were talking finely until the door slip open revealing… Neville…

(A/N: whahahahahahaha! Just kidding it's not Neville)

Revealing… Malfoy… (A/N: every one could predict that…)

"What do you want? Malfoy…" Harry, Hermione, Lyserg, and Ron asked in unison…

"I'm here because I wanted to-" before Malfoy he saw Anna glaring at him and he quickly fell in love…

"Because what?" Rei asked… but he kept looking at Anna until Hao almost burned his nose off… he and his gang quickly ran to another cart… every one laughed so hard… the Hp co. knows that the fire was one of Hao's shaman ability so they didn't care much at all… so the ride was peacefully except few time that Malfoy and his gang keep coming back to see Anna and each time they almost got their nose burned off…

The train stopped and the students gotten off… when the students gotten off, they were surprised that Dumbledore was there… "He seems to be waiting for some one," some people whispered and they got their answered really soon… When Yoh, Hao and Rei gotten off the train Dumbledore called to them and waving… Yoh and Hao each gave Dubledore a hug and went back to the others while Rei asked about that should she make a surprise to the students and they agree that they should…

The Hp co. and Lyserg went in the carriage while the other Sk co. except Rei went to the boat thingy… Rei just teleported to the great hall…

GREAT HALL

"Welcome to another year of Hogwarts… today we are having a few exchange students including my two grandsons- (some students whispered about Dumbledore having grandsons and that they must be the two people that hugged him at the station) –and we also have a surprise for you all… we have a new DADA teacher and she's some one you guys excluding first year knows… but first let the sorting begin…" Dumbledore said and Prof. Magonagall starts reading the list… first years first…

"Jenny Howarthon… Hufflepuff!"

"Jonathan Donava (A/N: I'm a Chinese so I'm not good with names… tell me if it's weird)… Griffindor!"

"Shirley Lin… Griffindor! (A/N: Shirley's a Chinese… based on the last name…)"

"Amanda Kroff… Ravenclaw!"

"Nathan Supary… Slytherine!"

"Finny Han… (A/N: Chinese) Ravenclaw!"

"Jenny Han… (A/N: Chinese… sister of Finny) Ravenclaw!"

"Ashley Rip… (A/N: It's weird I know…) Slytherine!"

"Nishone Mick… Slytherine!"

"Misha Nemaki… Hufflepuff!"

"Kisa Sohma (A/N: I know it's Fruits basket but Kisa here looks different… personality's different…)… Slytherine!"

"And now… time for the exchange students…" Dumbledore… People are wondering why there are not that many students this year must be because of Voldemort…

"First… Yoh Asakura!"

TBC…

Pls review and tell me the couples… thanks!


	3. Hogwarts

Welcome to Hogwarts Ch.3 

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman king but I do own Reiya!

A/n: I just realized that I didn't add the part where they bought the pets… Yoh, Hao, Anna, and Rei has has phoenix… the others has owl or cat or just no pets… Yoh's phoenix's name's Annabel… It's a female, reddish feather with gold beak and brownish eyes, Hao's phoenix's name is Juan, and it's a male… it looks a lot like Annabel but it has instead of golden feet it's orange feet… Anna's phoenix's called Hana, it's a male it has crimson eye and feather, golden beak and golden feet… Rei's phoenix is called Akira (I just luv that name!) it's a male and it's black with some grayish-silverish on the end of it's wings and tail it's also has one really really dark blue spot on top of it's head, golden beak and golden feet… Ren and Jun has a family owl name Mei, it's looks kind of like Hedwig… Pirika had a cat named snowy which Horo horo hates… Ryu has no pets… Lyserg has an owl… Jeanne has both an owl and a cat… Marco has no pets… Manta has no pets… Tamao has no pets… Kanna, Mari and Marcci each has a black cat with a spot of its head either orange, blue or white… Mari's cat's name's Mili, Marcci's cat's name's Kiki and Kanna's cat's name's Kate… Chocolove has no pets…

Recap 

"And now… time for the exchange students…" Dumbledore… People are wondering why there are not that many students this year must be because of Voldemort…

"First… Yoh Asakura!"

**End Recap**

All the girl except Cho and Hermione and the Sk. Girls were drooling over him…

(A/n: ok… _italic is going to be the hat_ **Bold is going to be the students**)

_Ah… Yoh… long time no see… the new shaman king I see… your heart is brave and pure… loves Anna I see _(Yoh blushed)_… great mind, bit lazy, here to protect Harry on your grandfather's order… you will be in… GRIFFINDOR!_

The griffindors clapped… specially the girls…

"Next… Hao Asakura!" like what happen to Yoh… girls drooled over him too…

_Great mind… brave… you once wanted a world where shamans only eh… what changed your mind… ahh yes after Yoh accepted you… also the great one… powerful yet pure heart… then you will be in GRIFFINDOR!_

The griffindors clapped loudly, specially the girls…

"Tao Ren!"

The hat immediate said Griffindor…

(A/n: I'm too lazy to write them all down… so… I'll just gonna tell you… Every one except Horo horo and Pirika went to Griffindor… Horo horo and Pirika went to Hufflepuff… oh by the way… I know that Marco and Ryu are bit to old but… Marco's going as Jeanne's body guard… Ryu… just don't really care about him… he's going on his free will)

"Now Faust here is going to help with the hospital wing… and he's going to assist in DADA and your new DADA teacher is going to be… REIYA ASAKURA!" Dumbledore announced…

Some students whispered about Reiya being the DADA teacher…

"Reiya's magic ability is now stronger than mine (A **_lot_** of students and Prof. Gasped… some one that's more powerful than Dumbledore) so she has the right to teach DADA… now the rules are the same… first years forbidden forest like it's name are forbidden… some of our older students should know by now…" he said as he looked at Harry, Ron and Hermione… "Now I have two words left to say… DIG IN!" and the food magically appeared… Horo horo was now in heaven… he's eating anything that's eatable… after a while Pirika knocked him unconscious to get him stop eating… the other Sk co. either sweat dropped or sighing or annoyed…

After dinner the Hp co. and Sk co. was called to Dumbledore's office…

Dumbledore's office

"Greetings… please sit down… now Harry… because of Voldemort's (The Hp co. except Harry flinched… other teacher except Dumbledore's not there…) revived I resume you want to be safer so you, Ron and Hermione are going to be in another dorm… where the Shamans are staying and you will still be in Griffindor… is that ok with you?" Dumbledore asked…

"No… no problem sir" Harry replied…

"Good… now… Yoh… Yohmei send me a mail… looks like he knows that Hao, you and Reiya are here… he's fine with Hao being alive… so you have don't have to be worried… and he wish you would replied at least 2 times every 3 weeks… AND… he said be ready for a war…" Dumbledore told the Sk co.

"Thanks gramps… but… what war?" Yoh asked while Rei snapped her fingers and answered for Dumbledore… "There's going to be a war between Voldemort (The same ppl flinched) and us… we have to protect every one… well almost every one…"

"Oh…" Yoh said plainly

"Please do not summon your spirits all the time ok? Now… will you guys please lead Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger to the Shaman dorm? Thank you…" Dumbledore asked…

"No prob!" Rei said hyperly and lead them the way…

The Hall

The Hp co. has just moved their things to their new dorm…

"We've seen Rei's spirits but can we see yours?" Hermione asked always being the curious one…

"Sure… Amidamaru!"

"BASON!"

"CHUCK!"

"MARSH!"

"KORI!"

"MORPHINE!" (A/n: is that how you spell her name… I don't really remember either)

And some others… (A/n: either forgot their names or who owns what… gomen nasai…)

"And last… SPIRIT OF FIRE!" Hao yelled… the whole school could here him…

"BLOODY HELL!" Ron exclaimed while Hermione scold him…

"Sweet…" was all Harry said (A/n: I know it's too **_not _**like Harry at all)

Just then a lot of students and Professor running down the hall to see what's going on and when they reach the Shamans they fainted except the prof.

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!" Snape yelled…

"Well-" Harry start explaining but was cut off by Snape…

"100 points off! You have NO right to summon your spirits!" Snape yelled…

"But Prof-" Harry started again but again was cut off by Snape

"NO BUTS! OR ELSE DETENTION!" he yelled…

Rei walk up to Snape and just then… "**_SMACK!_**" was heared… Rei had slap Snape, and whispered something into his ears… "_Just to tell you we already got permission from grandpa so don't you even dare try to get us in detention… Uncle Sevy…" _and she left fuming… every one (except Yoh, Hao, Anna, Dumbledore, Faust and Rei) were surprised that Snape didn't get mad and that Rei actually slapped him…

Next morning

"Baka oji-san" (A/n: I think that's either grandpa, father or uncle I can't remember… pleaz tell me if I'm right or wrong and if I'm wrong pleaz tell me the Japanese for uncle!) Rei grunted as she eat the toast…

"Well… usually Uncle Sevy is really nice to us but mean to others… so it's possible…" Yoh said remembering the times when he's little and he's visiting the wizard world…

Then thousands of owls flew in with schedules of different ppl… but there are four birds that attracted the most attention… Annabel, Juan, Hana and Akira…

"Hi Annabel!" Yoh greeted his pet…

"Bloody hell!" Ron said and Hermione scold him again…

"Hi Juan…"

"Hey Hana thanks for picking up the schedules"

"Hey Akira! Thanks for the work… you could eat some breads…" Rei said cheering herself up watching Akira eat the breads…

"When did you got that phoenix?" Hermione asked being curious like before… (A/n: I just realized something, Rei's a teacher and she's not setting in the staff table… well if you are wondering about that it's because that she wanted to sit with her brothers…)

"And aren't you suppose to sit with the professors since you are one too?"

"I got Akira, my phoenix the first time I came to the wizard world that's when I was three… it was my birthday present… the reason I didn't sit with the professors is that I'm wanted to sit with my brothers…" Rei replied to Hermione's question…

Just then a fuming Anna appeared, immediately Yoh and Hao looked scared…

"O-Ohayou A-Anna **Gulp**" Yoh said weakly… (A/n: some one pleaz tell me what ohayou meant!)

"EVERY SHAMAN HERE OUT SIDE TRAIN NOW!" Anna yelled, the whole school shook and every one covered their ears except Rei and Anna herself… every shaman except Anna and Rei went out side immediately…

"Reiya… she said every shaman that meant you too…" Hermione whispered…

"REIYA… THAT MEANT YOU TOO! SO GO!" Anna yelled pointing at the door…

"Don't wanna…" Rei said calmly

So Anna called on the Shikigamis (A/n: they are the big blue and big red one right?) and attack Rei but she easily dodged it… but the Griffindor table was broken…

"You are a hundred thousands years to slow… future-sis-in-law…" Rei smiled…

Some students and prof. Gasped and Malfoy was in raged… he was now plotting the death of the Asakura twin because he has no idea who Anna's engaged to… "Don't you even think about it… Malfoy" Rei said after she read his mind…

"WH-HOW DID YOU?" Malfoy asked…

"Hey… like my brother Hao, I could read mind… so even if you have a crush on Anna (The whole school except Anna, Rei and Dumbledore gasped) you won't win her heart… meaning you won't be plotting Yoh's death…" Rei said…

"WHAT!" an enraged Snape yelled "HOW DARE YOU! 100 POINTS OFF SLYTHERINE! (The whole school except an enraged Anna, enraged Dumbledore and a smirking Rei gasped) HOW DARE YOU PLOTTING THE DEATH OF MY NEPHEW! (Now more gasped was heard because the ministry of magic just arrived to hear that)"

"Y-YOU NEPHEW I-IS THAT I-IDIOT L-LOOKING S-SHAMAN BOY?" Some Slytherine asked… making Anna, Dumbledore and Snape angered even more… while Rei was yawning… she thinking that she need more entertainer… (Author sweat dropped)

"HE'S THE SHAMAN KING FOR YOU INFORMATION!" Dumbledore was the one that shouted this time… the whole school except Rei was now had their eyes popping out… Rei on the other hand was smirking shocking a lot of ppl…

"R-Reiya… why are you smirking?" Ron whispered

"Because this is fun to watch… the Slytherine getting in trouble…" she smiled and then skipped (btw… it's shocking to see Rei skipping down the hall like a little girl… she's a tomboy) down the hall shocking the Sk co. who just came in sweating…

"What's going on here?" Yoh asked… the first person to broke the silence…

"Malfoy was plotting your death after he found out that the girl he has a crush on, Anna, (Horo horo and Ren whistled) was engaged to you… I read his mind and said it out loud making Uncle Sevy (School's shocked again except the Sk co, Dumbledore and Snape) angry that he took 100 points away from his own house and then some baka (most of the ppl don't know Japanese) slytherine ("WE ARE NOT BAKAS!" Kisa Sohma shouted) said that you, the idiot looking shaman boy, was the cold, motionless Severus Snape's nephew… and then Gramps shouted that you are the Shaman King… he is likely not the kind of person to shout… and I was smirking because it was fun to warch… and that's where you guys came…" Rei explained…

"Oh, ok… hey gramps… can we summon our spirits?" Yoh asked…

"I don't see why not… do you agree, Severus?" Dumbledore asked…

"There's no reason not too…" Snape answered with a smirk shocked a lot of ppl…

So every Shaman summoned their spirits… Rei of course thought if it's ok… until Dumbledore nodded so she called "RANAKI! SPIRIT OF DARK!" and they appeared… shocked a lot of ppl…some fainted…then Rei whispered something to Anna and she agreed with that plan…

"Looks like it's the end of breakfast… time to go to your own classes now…"Dumbldore broke the silence… and so students and teachers went in their separated ways…

A/n: thanks for the review and… this is my fanfiction so Dumbledore gave five feather first he gave two for Voldemort and Harry's wand then like maybe 2 or 3 years later he gave 3 more… and I read all the book! This is my story so REI IS COULD BE SCARIER THAN ANNA! I'M MAKING REI FROM MY OWN PERSONALITY! Harry has a cell phone by the way… and pleaz…. Reviews!


	4. Class

Welcome to Hogwarts Ch.4 

Disclaimer: I do not own Hp or Sk (wish I did) but I do own Reiya!

"First we have divination… god that stinks…" Ron groaned…

"Why?" Yoh asked…

"Because the teacher sucks… she can't even predict tomorrow's weather…" Harry answered…

"Tomorrow's going to be raining…" Hao said…

"How do you know?" asked a surprised Ron

"Look at the sky… that's how divination started… they were suppose to be looking around them self but some developed some other way to look into the seeds of time, and say which grain will grow and which will not…" Hao said "and beside… I could already read the future…" **Smile!**

Divination

"Ahh… I see that the new students are here…" said the mystery voice of Trelawney…

"Hello, I am Yoh Asakura… this is my twin brother Hao Asakura, we are Reiya's brother and Dumbledore's grandsons…" Yoh introduce them…

"Yes I know… you are shamans… the Shaman King… (ppl were wondering what's a shaman king "I'll look it up," Hermione said) welcome… now take your seats and we will begin the lessons" Trelawney said…

So the class begin with reviewing what they learned last year, ppl were expecting the Sk to be the worst of the class but turns out that they are the best… (Of course better than Trelawney)…

Potions

"I still can't believe that Snape is you uncle…" Ron said to Yoh

"What do you mean?" Yoh asked

"I mean, usually he's so cold, motionless, strict and distant…" Ron explained

"What? He's really nice and warm to us… he smiles too" Yoh said

"You got to be kidding me… Snape smiles… that's just freaky…" Harry said shuddering…

(A/n: Marco, Ryu, Jeanne, Kanna are in another grade…)

Just then the door flung open and revealed an annoyed Snape…

"Today we are going to learn about shamans and their spirits, you will also be doing this in DADA as Professor Rei requested… This will last about 2-3-month… this class will be learning DADA so there's no potions… conceder you are lucky…" Snape said then waved his wand and words appeared on the black board it says:

Today's topic is Shamans and their spirits, this class will be combined with DADA so conceder that you are lucky that you don't have potions for a few weeks… turn to pg. 479 of your DADA book and start reading, stop at pg. 546… you may begin…

So the whole class begins reading and Snape's murmuring to him self…

40 min later Snape dismiss the class and the Hp co. and Sk co. are heading to DADA

DADA with REI! And Faust

"Welcome, you may call me prof. Reiya or prof. Rei or Prof. Asakura or by my name if you want… and you may call him, either Faust XIII, Prof. Faust or Faust… now I know that you begin reading about Shaman and their spirits in Potions, but relying on books aren't always the best way to learn so I will have Professor Faust demonstrate some thing… would you mind?" Rei said

"Of course not" Faust replied and summons Eliza… "Eliza here is my spirit… she WAS my lover until she died… because of a family thing that's passed down in every generations, I was be able to revive her except she's turn into spirits… I could also control the dead… arise… (A/n: I really don't remember how he summon the skeletons) skeletons… arise… the deads…."

And of course the skeletons arised and scaring every one to death except the Shamans

"This is what I meant by I could control the dead… disappeared…" and the skeletons vanished…

"There is different kind of Shamans… but the most important is…"

A/n: WHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! IT'S SHORT! WHAHAHAHA! Oh well… anyways pleaz review… I'm not forcing you though… because if I am then it will be more scary… hehehehehe… well Reiya is scarier than Anna… so haha… oh well… Ja ne… by the way… pleaz tell me what Ohayou meant! Ja ne…


	5. Meeting with little old Voldie

Welcome to Hogwarts ch. 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman king or Harry Potter (though I wish I did)... Reiya's mine! evil glare

A/n: Sorry that it took me that long to update... it's just that... my computer broke down... I had it fix when I wrote my other fic 'Prince of demon' (Hp) and then it broke down (AGAIN!)... after a while... it came back... so I wrote the chappies and another fic (Pokemon). I had time to update the Poke fic but then my computer freezes and broke down! Now I learn to save my work on a floppy... STUPID, DAMN VIRUS! I THOUGHT I HAD YOU FIX! GGGGGGGGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

Ch. 5 Meeting with little old Voldie

Before Reiya could even finish, a -BAMN- could be heard. Students took a peek at what's going on and in their mind 'it's too early in the year to be attack by him' or they just wet their pants.

All the teachers ran out of their classroom with wands ready except Rei and Faust. Death eaters barged through the doors, hexing everything in their way untill they met up with the OOPs and the Shamans (the others came too).

"Well, well, well... isn't it the order of phoenix... and what have we here... some idiots that think they could defeat the almighty me... AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! THEY CAN'T EVEN RESCUE A SMALL LITTLE BOY! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" a cold, merciless voice laughed... turning around... they saw the pair of bloody red eyes... and a pair of emerald eyes too... with jet black meessy hair...

"HARRY!" Reiya cried out in shock... 'how did he(Voldie) get him (Harry) out of class without me noticing?' Harry was covered in blood, fresh blood dripping down from every where... his eyes are widened with shock... how... he can't move...

Reiya fumed... 'how DARE he do that to Harry! oh he's gonna pay... big price...' Rei's eyes turned bloody/dark red, black flame like things emitted from her hands. The other shamans saw this and nodded mentally to each other... quietly... they summon their spirit...

"You didn't even notice that the 'Harry Potter' that was sitting in your room, listening to your class is nothing but a doll! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Voldemort laughed even more. That was the last straw for Rei. Whatever thing that had held her back from attacking the dark lord at first has finally snapped. As Rei's rage grew, her appearence grew too... Her hair grew longer (Almost reach the ground, turned into deep midnight black with some silver dangeling in it), her hands turned into claws, her ears turned pointy, fangs grew out of her mouth, her eyes narrowed demon like, out of no where, a black, snake like (with fish like fins on the tip) tail grew out, swaying around dangerously. Hao's eyes grew wide in realization and horror of what's happening to his sister while the others watched in facination.

"RANAKI! SPIRIT OF DARKNESS! ORICALCLE OBLIVIATE! FIRE OF HELL! ETERNAL DARKNESS! UNHOLY SPIRITS OF DOOM!" Rei started to shout all commands as Ranaki and SD (spirit of dark/ness), the other shamans followed, attacking Voldemort (with just 1/4 of their powers). Soon, Voldemort apparitated away with other DE (Death Eaters). leaving the bloody Harry on the floor... teachers and students ('cept Slytherins) start to congradrulate the triumph. Hao, Anna, Yoh and Faust made way to Rei (who now turned back to normal) to see her kneeling to the ground, clutching her chest, gasping.

"REIYA! WHY DID YOU DO THAT! YOU KNOW THAT YOUKAI FORMATION FOR YOU IS VERY DANGEROUS YET YOU KEPT ON USING IT! DON'T YOU KNOW HOW WORRY I WAS?" Hao screamed in anger and frustration.

"Y-Youkai formation?" Yoh and Anna's eyes widen while Faust (who knew what it is) stuttered. Reiya just smile and whispered unable to speak much.

"At least Harry's okay..." with that, she fell into a state of uncousciouness in Hao's arms who (with all peoples 'cept Slytherins)freaked.

"REIYA! REIYA! REIYA, WAKE UP!" Yoh scream in worriness, the others looked at his highness in shock... for the first time of his life... he screamed... is horror... worriness... and sorrow (if he did that some where else... please tell me).

While in Reiya's dream...

_'Reiya... Reiya...'_

_"Where and who are you!" Reiya questioned._

_'I'm up here' Rei looked up to see a man in white with white angel wings and halo while a black haired girl in black with demon wings._

_"Who are you two?" she questioned._

_"I'm your guardian demon... Kar" the girl answered, emotionless then pointed at the smiling angel male, "and he's your guardian angel... Michael... the archangel... and the light you see above us... is...GOD" (I'M NOT RELIGIOUS... AND I DO NOT MEANT THAT RELIGIOUS SUCKS I love different religiouns and curtures! ... SOME OF MY FRIENDS THOUGHT SO... NO OFFENSE TO THOSE THAT ARE RELIGIOUS)_

TBC... sorry to those who are religious... no offense... reviews!

Oricalcle Obliviate- a magical circle that Ranaki could cast that could erase everthing in it

Fire of Hell- it's black fire that Sprit of Dark could cast... it came from hell

Eternal Darknes- Ranaki's specialty, making a chosen area into darkness

Unholy spirits of doom- they are restless spirits that went to hell, cast by the spirit of dark

Youkai formation- Youkai- demon it's something Rei does... she change into a demon to get all the hidden inner powers to surface.


	6. Announcement! Yes, sadly, it's here

Ok! A warm hello to everyone who has favorited, subscribed or whatever to my stories! I thank you for you love and kindness! Really, I do! It's you guys that still reminds me this world still exists.

As of right now, I have only one project going. Everything else is discontinued. I apologize to all who have waited patiently (for years-do you guys still even remember me?) but it's mostly because I'm just not into these fandoms anymore. Enough to read but not enough to write.

Most of these discontinued stories are up for deletion (I really doubt many would miss them). Below is the general list of what's happening:

Prince of Demons-**Discontinued**(up for deletion)

Welcome to Hogwarts-**Discontinued**(up for deletion)

Different Yet the Same-**Discontinued** (up for deletion)

The Potter and the Snape-**On Hiatus**(Possibly rewrite? Or up for deletion)

Naruto Returns-**Discontinued**

It's all your fault you old coot!-**Complete**

Master Equals Servant-**Complete**

Right now, the only project I have lined up is an expansion of _MES_. So to those curious people who have asked for this, well here you go. It'll be a couple of months before anything will appear but I thought I should give all of you a heads up.

Also, in order to fuel my creative juices and give all my fat, lazy plot-bunnies some exercises, I'm taking short fic requests. I can't guarantee I would know the fandom and write well enough but an exercise is an exercise. If I do write them, I will post them on tumblr (possibly on ) and notify you.

Now that the administrivia is over. You can all return to your normal, happy fic reading days! Thank you!


End file.
